тнυnderѕтrυcĸ
by StarscreamsSlut
Summary: Surge is the newly crowned leader of the young realm of Hoennia, and is hellbent on protecting it at any cost. Word spreads to Earthrealm and its defender, who wants to help. But does Raiden know what he's getting into? [Raiden x OC. KOMPLETELY SERIOUS AU.]
1. Chapter 1

Of all the realms, Hoennia was perhaps the most bizarre. The people of Hoennia lived in the shadow of their sister realm, Edenia, for eons. In many ways, the two realms were similar. Both realms were known for their beauty and magic, but Hoennia was much far younger and much smaller. Overlooked by other realms in favor of the much more powerful Edenia, Hoennia enjoyed eternities of independence and peace.

The young realm flourished during their years of isolation and developed their own rich culture separate from their sister realm. The Hoennians took advantage of their beauty and embraced their sexuality, their powers of attraction and temptation became their first defense. They perfected the technique of Hojutsu, a method combining hand to hand combat skills and powers of seduction. After the fall and conquest of Edenia, the younger realm realized that they needed a guiding light, a ruler to band them together and organize their population if they wanted to stand a chance against Shao Kahn. They looked to their elder goddess, Minaj, begging her to send them a leader. She proposed a tournament to test the strength of her Hoennian children- a tournament that would measure strength, wits, and sensuality. Many Hoennians enlisted, and Minaj brought outsiders from other realms to judge the tournament. The tournament lasted for nearly a week, and in the end, one stood victorious. The young warrior Pravana Princex, who battled under the alias Surge, was crowned the victor and the first Supreme of Hoennia.

Surge wasted no time warning others of their fate if they decided to, as she so _eloquently_ put it, " _fuck with these Hoes_." News quickly spread from realm to realm and soon reached the ears of Earthrealm's elder god, Raiden. As the protector of a smaller realm himself, he always admired the underdogs. Raiden decided to pay Hoennia a visit to congratulate the new leader and propose an alliance. He believed his warriors of Earthrealm allying with the bold fighting spirit of this new threat would provide the edge needed to finally bring Shao Kahn to defeat.

"I must speak with the new leader of this realm," the elder god told his people. "As a new threat, they will be targeted soon and I feel it is my duty to warn them and offer Earthrealm's support. Forming a union with this realm may protect us both and prevent the spread of Shao Kahn's reign."

"Neat idea, Sparky, but have you considered this new place might not want your help?" the (in)famous actor, Johnny Cage, butted in.

"I hate to admit it, but he is correct, Lord Raiden. What if this new realm is hostile? I do not believe you should go alone," said the Earthrealm champion, Liu Kang.

"I had already taken that into account, Liu Kang. As you know, my powers are useless outside of our realm. I would like you and Kung Lao to accompany me," Raiden said.

The two Shaolin warriors nodded and stepped forward, only for Johnny Cage to step in front of them.

"Hey! Why is it always those two? What do they got that I don't?" the actor whined. Groans and whispers were heard around the room as Johnny made a fool of himself. Raiden simply rubbed his temples.

"The point of backup is so that he DOESN'T try to get himself killed," Kitana laughed.

"Aw, whatever! I'm not that bad. You guys just won't admit you like having me around," Johnny said and nudged Sonya with his elbow, causing her to roll her eyes.

"If it means so much to you, Johnny Cage, I will bring you along… _this time_ ," Raiden said. "But I urge you to be on your best behavior. Do not give Hoennia the wrong impression of Earthrealmers and jeopardize the alliance."

Johnny scoffed; offended that Raiden would even SUGGEST that he was incapable of behaving himself.

"Kung Lao would you be leader in my absence?" the elder god asked.

"I will not let you down," Kung Lao answered with a bow.

"Very well, we will return in a few days," Raiden told his flock.

"If Johnny doesn't kill us first," Liu Kang laughed. The elder god shook his head as Johnny fumed and the others laughed. This was going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun began to fall in the Hoennian sky, the inhabitants of the realm began to rise. They embraced a nocturnal lifestyle to enhance their stealth and enjoy the pleasures that come with the night. Surge yawned and stretched as she sat up in her bed. The young ruler climbed out of bed and walked over to the balcony to watch the sun set. It was rare that she woke early enough to see the lush flora of Hoennia bathed in soft orange light. Much too quickly, the soft colors faded to a dark deep blue and the glow of Hoennia's neon architecture became visible in the distance. As she looked upon the beauty of her kingdom, her home, she vowed to protect it- whatever the cost. No matter how much blood needed to be shed and no matter how many men she had to slay, none would take Hoennia from her.

Surge turned sharply away from the balcony and stormed back into her quarters, she had made herself angry thinking about how much she wanted to beat Shao Kahn's ass. Crackling was heard as electricity began to rise in her balled fists.

" _What I wouldn't give to fry that mother fucker_ ," she whispered to herself as she angrily sat down at her vanity. She quickly ran the brush through her medium length blue hair and put half of it up in a bun. She applied black lipstick to her lips and eyeliner so sharp it could kill a man. She almost walked downstairs for dinner before realizing she should probably put on some clothes. Surge laughed at herself for being so pissed off that she nearly forgot she slept naked. Surge wasted no time putting on her best armor, all purple adorned in gold from her corset to her skirt to her long gloves and thigh high boots. She fastened her knife sheaths to her thighs- you never know when someone will attack you during breakfast. Lastly, she draped the cape of the elder gods around her shoulders- a gift from Minaj for winning the tournament. She looked in the mirror and winked at herself.

Surge walked down the stairs of the Hoennian palace down to the dining room where breakfast was being served. Kaeda, Baja Blast, and Marina were already seated and eating.

"You hoes couldn't even wait for me?" Surge said and took a seat beside her childhood friend and second in command, Marina.

"Bitch, we were hungry. You know what time we eat," one of the girls said.

Surge laughed and poured herself a shot of vodka. As she reached for a plate, thunder shook the palace and lightning lit up the dark night sky- a weather phenomenon that never happened in Hoennia.

"What the fuck was that…" Marina asked.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out," Surge said, standing up and leaving the table. The others joined her as she marched out the room. She assumed the worst. She pulled her battle mask up; thoughts consumed with protecting her people. She feared the time had already come to defend Hoennia from Outworld forces.

"You couldn't open a portal a liiiitle closer to civilization, Grease Lightning?" Johnny complained. They had been walking in the dark for a little way and the actor hadn't shut up since they stepped foot on the realm.

"Do you ever stop complaining, Johnny?" Liu said, annoyed.

"I believe if we reach those lights we'll find who we're looking for. We're nearly there. Please be patient and don't make me remind you to be on your best behavior," said the thunder god, cutting eyes at the men he was with. "And honestly, our arrival was a little flashier than expected. They're probably on their way to meet us now."

"Who are we even looking for anyway? Big scary guys? Four arm freaks?" Cage said, adjusting his sunglasses.

"I do not know much of this realm or its inhabitants. Stay on your toes because I do not know what to expect," Raiden said. He certainly didn't expect a sharp blow to his jaw as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Bet you didn't expect this either!" a feminine voice said before landing another punch to his abdomen.

"What the hell?" Johnny Cage yelled. One of the warriors swept his legs out from under him and he hit the ground. Before Liu Kang could even realize what was happening he too was being attacked.

"We do not wish to fight! We come in peace!" Raiden said, blocking the punches of the one holding him by the collar.

"Who do you think you are? Why are you here?" the assailant asked, ready to strike him again.

"I am Raiden, defender of Earthrealm. I seek the one called Surge," he said. The woman lowered her fist.

"Well, looks like you are in the right place. Kaeda, Marina, cease your attacks. I do not believe these are our enemies," Surge said, releasing the grip she had on the man and helping him up.

Marina kicked Johnny Cage once more and laughed. Kaeda dropped Liu Kang and dusted off their hands.

"I apologize for assaulting you; our people are on edge right now. Please, join us at our palace. It's a lot more welcoming than this jungle," Surge said. Raiden laughed and nodded.

Raiden and his men followed Surge into the city. Marina and Kaeda followed behind, making sure they had no ulterior motives and made no sudden moves. As they walked through the city towards the palace, the Earthrealmers were mostly speechless, amazed at the scenery. The buildings strongly resembled those of ancient Earth civilizations such as Greece or Rome. The strangest thing was that these stone temples, buildings, the stadium, and even the homes were adorned with neon lights, which brought a strangely modern feel to this realm. The cobblestone streets were illuminated only by the soft glow of pink and purple lights. There were marble statues everywhere depicting strong and beautiful women (And some of them were even NAKED, which Johnny didn't let go unnoticed). Muffled music was heard throughout the city, it sounded as though a party was going on somewhere.

" _Toto, I have a feeling we're not in L.A. anymore_ ," Johnny whispered to Liu, who ignored him.

The Hoennian palace was the largest of all the buildings and sat on a hill overlooking the entire city. The large stone stairways lead the group through Surge's garden of flourishing tropical plants up to the palace entrance. The large columns and arches were lined with alternating blue and purple neon lights. As they reached the end of the stairs, they stood at a large door.

"Baja, we're back. Open the fucking door," Surge said to the com beside the door.

"Jesus, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Johnny asked, surprised at her language.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Surge replied as the large marble door rose and walked in. Raiden shook his head at the actor and followed her in.

"Women, am I right?" Johnny said, before realizing everyone was already inside and the door was already closing. He ducked under the door and rushed the join the rest of the group.


	3. Chapter 3

The inside of the palace looked just as retro-futuristic as the rest of the realm, but there was much more light on the inside. Raiden was finally able to get a good look of his hosts. The Hoennians were all very beautiful. Just like the Edenians, they resembled humans. The most noticeable difference between the inhabitants of this realm and his own were that the Hoennians just as colorful as their neon architecture. For example, Surge was pale white with natural electric blue hair and bright green eyes and the one called Marina had long pink hair, was very tan, and had a hot pink tattoo covering her face. They all wore very scanty, brightly colored clothing that revealed their toned bodies.

"We were just eating breakfast as you arrived, would you care to join us?" Surge said to their guests.

"Breakfast? At this time of night?" Johnny Cage asked, confused.

"Well, we eat when we wake up and we wake when the sun goes down," the leader explained.

"We are sorry we interrupted your meal. We would be honored to join you for breakfast," Raiden said, shooting the actor a look.

Surge lead the group down the corridor into the dining area. The long glass table was covered in all sorts of exotic fruits and cheeses. Marina, Kaeda, and Baja grabbed their seats and resumed their meal where they left off. Surge told the men to make themselves at home and sit wherever they'd like. Raiden and Liu Kang sat by Surge at the head of the table and Johnny pulled up a seat between Marina and Baja and winked at them.

"I do believe I recognize you now. You're the god of thunder, are you not?" the Hoennian ruler asked, pouring her another shot. "And you, you're Earthrealm's champion. Liu Kang, is it?"

The men nodded at her.

"And who's this clown?" Kaeda said, pointing at Johnny. Liu choked on his piece of fruit.

"I'm sure you've heard of me. Johnny Cage!" the actor said, earning him nothing but blank stares from the Hoennians.

"Citizen Cage? Ninja Mime? Massive Stri-"

"They obviously have better taste in movies on this realm, Johnny," Liu interrupted.

"Believe it or not, he is also one of Earthrealm's greatest warriors," Raiden said, turning to Surge.

As the meal continued, Baja poured herself a shot then sat the bottle of vodka down. Liu innocently believed they were drinking water in tiny glasses, grabbed the bottle and poured a shot too. He drank it then spit it out immediately.

"Lightweight," Kaeda said, causing all the others to giggle.

"Way to go. Raiden told us to behave and you're wasting their booze," Johnny added.

"Surge, maybe now would be a good time to talk with you about what brought me here. There's something important I would like to discuss with you concerning both of our realms," Raiden said, trying to distract attention from his men. The blue haired ruler looked at him, then at his men, before facing him again and nodding.

"If you don't mind, I would prefer to discuss the matter at hand alone," Surge said, rising from her seat. Raiden nodded and stood to join her, thankful to get away from his embarrassing men. "Marina, I entrust you with our guests. Make them feel at home."

Marina looked over at Johnny, who winked at her again, then rolled her eyes and looked back at Surge.

"We won't be long," Surge added softly, giving her friend a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"I'll make sure they don't get into _too_ much trouble," the pink-clad warrior said.

The Supreme smiled in appreciation, then turned to the god and motioned for him to follow her.


	4. Chapter 4

Surge and Raiden walked upstairs and through the neon lit corridors of her palace, passing many doors until they reached a large door at the end of the hall labeled "VIP". Surge opened it and gestured the thunder god inside. The room was strange to Raiden, very pink with pink crushed velvet curtains lining the walls. The floor was a dark magenta. Silky pink couches were positioned on the perimeter of the room and in front of them were small glittery tables with candles. Surge walked to the far side of the room to a cabinet and opened it up.

"Make yourself comfortable," she said, rummaging around in the cabinet. The god walked to the couch closest to the cabinet and sat down. Surge brought out two glasses and a bottle of wine and sat them on the table in front of him. She poured wine into both glasses and handed one to him.

"Now," Surge said, seating herself right beside Raiden. "State your business, _God of Thunder_."

Raiden cleared his throat to speak, trying to ignore the fact that the warrior was practically on top of him at this point. Maybe that was just how people of this realm be friendly, he told himself. Or maybe it was all the alcohol they drink. He sat his drink on the table in front of them and turned to the Hoennian ruler.

"First of all, I wanted to congratulate you for your victory and your boldness. It took a lot of guts to warn other realms not to mess with you. I admire that and wish Hoennia the best in their efforts to remain independent," Raiden started. The Hoennian ruler nodded in appreciation and he smiled back.

"That brings me to the second reason I wanted to speak with you. Shao Kahn isn't going to overlook your realm just because you have a lot of spunk. If that were the case, Earthrealm would've been left alone a long time ago. I believe it would be in our best interest to form an alliance between our two realms. That would give us both the edge we need to become a formidable opponent to Shao Kahn."

"I'm not quite sure how well my people would react to something like that. We have put so much pride into becoming our own realm, making our name known as our own. I don't want to gain more power but lose my people," Surge said hesitantly, sitting her own glass down.

"I understand your concern but I think you have misunderstood me. I'm not proposing we merge realms, that would make us no better than him. By ourselves, we just give Outworld a headache. I believe that if our two realms work together, while remaining separate, we would have enough force to pose a serious threat to the spread of Outworld," the elder god explained.

"Basically, you just want me to say that I've got your back if Shao Kahn tries to fuck you up?" Surge asked.

"Well, if you put it like that, yes, I suppose that's what I'm saying," said Raiden before taking a sip of his drink. "And, of course, I would do the same for you."

The Supreme was quiet for a moment as she contemplated what Raiden had said. Raiden waited patiently for her response, fearing she was about to decline his offer.

"In that case, I would _love_ to form an alliance with you, Raiden," Surge said and removed her mask. "But first, we must make our agreement official in traditional Hoennian fashion."

"Traditional Hoennian fashion? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the customs of your realm," the god admitted.

Surge ran her hand up the god's thigh. He could feel his skin tingle at her touch. He was unsure how to react to this or what was even happening.

"Are… you trying to seduce me?" Raiden asked.

"Well, yeah," Surge sighed. "That's kinda how Hoes get stuff done. Is that a problem, _Lord_ Raiden?"

"No, I… It's just that I really don't- er, _haven't_ had… relations of this nature… with a mortal," the god stammered. Raiden was obviously getting flustered at the attention he was receiving. Surge giggled at the man and climbed onto his lap, straddling him and tossing his hat to the side.

"And I have never fucked a god! This will be a fun new experience for both of us," the blue haired vixen replied. Grabbing his robes, she pulled him towards her and began firmly kissing his jawline through his cowl.

"Don't get your hopes too high," Raiden said as she planted small pecks all the way up his neck until she reached his ear. He was not used to being propositioned. He had no idea what to do, or if he would harm her, but her body felt so good against his.

"Oh hush and take this stupid thing off," Surge whispered to him. "Think of our realms."

Reluctantly, Raiden removed his layers of tops as the Hoennian ruler watched him. This wasn't the first, nor would it be the last time he did something ridiculous for the sake of Earthrealm. At least he might possibly find some enjoyment from this. First, he rid himself of the blue and gold adorned vest, then the white robes, then finally his black cowl- revealing his gorgeous toned body and long silver hair. A small gasp escaped the Supreme's lips as she looked him over.

"Are you sure you're the god of thunder and not Adonis?" Surge giggled as she leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth, running her hands through his silky hair. The god closed his eyes and returned the kiss, parting his lips and granting the Hoennian's tongue permission to explore his mouth. The electrical charge between the both of them was so great they could taste the static on one another's lips. Raiden broke away from the kiss and reached up and unfastened Surge's cape and let it drop to the ground behind her. His hands wandered down her back and untied the strings of her corset. She removed the top, exposing her breasts, glistening with perspiration. She grabbed the thunder god's hands and brought them to her chest. As he hesitantly grabbed the soft flesh, Surge arched into his touch, letting him know he wasn't hurting her.

"Do you like them?" Surge asked, pressing them into his palms, urging him to play with them. Raiden took the hint and slowly began to run his thumbs over the sensitive tips of her breasts, earning a little moan from the ruler. This continued on for a few moments before Surge got bored. She pushed herself off Raiden's lap and positioned herself on the floor between his knees.

Surge made a scene of untying his belt and tugged his pants down. She marveled at the size of Raiden. As many men as she had slept with, the Supreme could tell that dick didn't belong to a mortal. It was a good size even though wasn't fully hard yet, his shyness was preventing him from getting there.

"Raiden, you could've warned me you were packing," the Hoennian said as she began to stroke the god. "You don't have to be so shy, we can have a lot more fun if you loosen up, big guy."

Raiden's breathing was shallow as he enjoyed the skilled strokes that his partner was offering. Never had he experienced a pleasure like this, and he felt almost guilty allowing it to happen. But with every touch of her delicate hand he felt his inhibitions melt away. He was doing it for his realm, of course, no shame in that.

Raiden finally warmed up to her, and Surge damn near squealed at the size of the thunder god's fully erect member. She wanted to take a moment to thank the gods for this bountiful dick she was about to receive but decided that could wait until after this god was thanking _her_ and begging for more. Raiden merely watched as she positioned herself, placing her bare breasts around his cock. He looked down at her, confused as she looked back up at him with a mischievous grin.

"Don't worry, you're gonna love this. Just relax and let me do all the work," she said.

Surge used her hands to squeeze her tits around his shaft and began slowly working them up and down. Raiden gasped in surprise as she pleasured him with her breasts. At this point she had complete control, something he wasn't used to. He was lead to believe that her getting him vulnerable like this was an act of trust for Hoennians- or so he told himself. He hadn't realized that ancient swears were escaping his lips as he was getting closer to the edge.

"Oh, _my god_ , you are so close aren't you? I need you to cum for me," Surge's voice brought him back to reality. It was true, he was so close, but he didn't want to unleash a storm on this poor mortal's face and chest. Unfortunately for Raiden, she didn't let up. The god's will was strong, but strength alone doesn't win against cunning. While still keeping him between her breasts, she leaned her lips down to meet his tip. With a smirk, she took him into her mouth and began sucking him off. Hard and fast, she bobbed up and down on his cock, her moans creating a wicked sensation for her mate. The combined efforts of her warm breasts and her hot, wet mouth proved to be too much for Raiden. He started swearing under his breath again, spouting vulgar words he heard from Earthrealmers. Surge knew he wouldn't last much longer and came off his dick with a loud pop. With a mighty groan, Raiden released his load- all over Surge's bare chest and neck. Surge kept her breasts around him as his climax ebbed, then sat back on her knees to admire her work. She felt a sense of pride as she looked up at the god- totally spent, hair a mess, out of breath. It was beautiful. She stood up and walked back over to the cabinet for a towel and wiped herself down before sitting back beside Raiden on the couch. Raiden surprised her, wrapping his arms around her the moment she sat down. He leaned in and kissed her with urgency, which she happily returned.

"What are you thinking, big guy?" she asked, looking down and noticing his god rod was standing at full attention again.

"I'm thinking I wouldn't mind becoming more familiar with these _traditional_ ways of your realm," Raiden confessed.

"My god, it would be my pleasure this time," Surge laughed, standing up and grabbing his hand. She pushed a velvet curtain out of the way, revealing a door. "But how about we take this to my quarters."


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, on Earthrealm, Kung Lao and Nightwolf were playing Uno.


	6. Chapter 6

Liu Kang sat alone on outside of the palace. He was enjoying the peace and quiet. All was calm and peaceful, perfect for mediation and enjoying the scenery he couldn't quite make out the night before. His guide had ditched him at some point over the course of the night after hours of being tortured relentlessly by Johnny Cage's flirting. The actor had followed Marina, and hadn't been seen since. The man wondered if maybe she killed him. But for that matter, he hadn't seen Raiden since last night either. It had been storming all night, thunder and lightning. What if he had been putting up a fight? Then again, his powers were useless in this realm and it may have just been a coincidence. But if his powers were useless, he very well could've been overpowered. Earthrealm's champion rose from his spot and headed back into the palace, determined to find the god…. and maybe Johnny too, he guessed.

The Shaolin snuck through the palace in search for Raiden. He had no idea where they headed off to last night and there was so much area to cover. Everything was so quiet except for the buzzing of the neon lights that lined the corridors. As he reached the staircase, he heard footsteps and ducked out of sight as he waited for the source. When the footsteps got closest to him, he jumped out and was swiftly punched in the throat.

"What the fuck is with you, Earthrealmer?" scoffed Kaeda.

"Where are the others?" Liu Kang hoarsely demanded, rubbing his throat. This hoe may have been small but they packed a punch.

Kaeda shrugged and walked away. Liu Kang heard snickering and turned around to see Johnny.

"Having fun, little Liu-Liu?" the actor asked, offering him a hand up off the ground. "Y'know I don't think they like you too much."

"Yeah, well, looks like someone wasn't too fond of you either. What's with all the bruises?" Liu Kang asked, point at Johnny's neck.

The actor took off his sunglasses to look at the other man before bursting into laughter.

"Bruises? Oh man, I've _got_ to have a talk with Kitana," said Johnny. The Shaolin looked confused. Johnny just put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll explain it when you're older, kid. So where's Raidude?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I have not seen him since last night."

Johnny started smirking to himself, then shook his head no.

"What? Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I have a hunch," Johnny laughed and started walking up the stairs. Liu followed him up. The actor stopped at one of the first doors in the corridor and slipped in, leaving his companion out in the hall. A few minutes later he walked out again and headed down the hall to the very end. He knocked on the large ornate double doors and waited, still grinning. A few moments later, a door cracked open and revealed the Hoennian Supreme.

"Good morning, good lookin'! Hate to bother you, but we're missing a god. Have you seen him?" asked Johnny.

"Huh?" Surge yawned and rubbed her eyes, further smudging last night's leftover eyeliner. "Oh, oh, Raiden. Yeah, uh… Give me a minute…"

Johnny nodded and she closed the door.

Surge locked the door behind her and walked back over to the bed. She climbed back on the bed and cozied up next to the god occupying her mattress. Most of her conquests, as she considered them, weren't permitted in here, and if they were they had to be gone by morning. It pained her to admit, but Surge was a little fond of the god.

"You awake?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

"Gods never sleep," Raiden said and pulled Surge close for a slow, lazy kiss. "Who was at the door? Marina?"

"Nuh-uh," Surge muttered between kisses. "Your Earthrealmers …"

"I suppose they're looking for me," he said, sitting up. The Hoennian nodded. "It looks like it's my time to go."

"You and your men are welcome to stay with us longer," Surge told him. "Like…. At least one more night?"

"I appreciate your hospitality, but I fear my prolonged absence would only invite trouble to Earthrealm," the god explained.

He rose from the bed in search of his garments. Surge knew he was right, and she was in the same boat. As long as he was with her, Hoennia was at a greater risk. It had to be done.

"They must've had some unfinished business," Johnny laughed as he leaned against the wall.

"What are you implying?" the Shaolin whispered, which made Johnny laugh more.

"Oh, I dunno. It's not like we're on Planet Strip Club right now," the actor said.

"You're so vulgar. You lack respect."

Liu Kang started to walk away but the door opened. Raiden and Surge emerged from the room together.

"Lord Raiden, you are safe!" the Shaolin said. "I admit the storm over the night worried me."

"There was no reason to fret, Liu Kang. Surge and her people are our friends," said Raiden with a smile.

" _With benefits_ ," Johnny added, nudging Liu.

"Yes, benefits that will protect both our realms." The term went straight over the god's head, much to Johnny's amusement.

The group made their way down the corridors and back to the entrance of the palace. Surge offered to walk with them back to the portal, but they politely declined.

"If you really must be on your way, Raiden, I hope you don't stay a stranger. I await seeing you again soon," the Supreme said, taking his hand. He smiled and place his hand on top of hers.

"I believe we will meet again sooner than later, if Shao Kahn has his way. Please take care in the meantime."

She nodded as he withdrew his hands. Then, Johnny shook her hand, ruining the little moment they had going.

" _Hey_ ," he whispered. " _Give this to Marina for me_."

"What the fuck is this?" she asked, looking at the little slip of paper he left in her hand.

"It's my business card. My numbers on the back there," said the actor with a wink.

"Uh, okay?" Surge said, looking at the card.

"I believe it's our time to depart Johnny," Raiden grabbed Johnny's arm and rolled his eyes.

Final goodbyes were said and then the group was off on their way back to Earthrealm. Surge watched the trio as they headed back where they came from and laughed.

" _I hate to see him go, but I don't mind watching him leave_."


End file.
